1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel amino group-containing diene copolymer. More particularly, it relates to an improvement in the resistance to growth of crack by solvent of an oil-resistant rubber typified by acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber (NBR).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, lead-free gasoline has been practically used as a countermeasure of the public pollution caused by lead in gas exhausted from cars. As a result, the amount of the aromatic component added to gasoline has been increased in order to improve the octane value. With an increase of the aromatic component content in gasoline, even concerning the oil-resistant performance of the rubber parts in a fuel system, the resistance to growth of crack by solvent has come to be required as a property important in practical use, in addition to performances such as low volume change, low decrease of strength, low decrease of elongation and the like after immersion, which have hitherto been required.
Hitherto, from the results of research on the effects of crosslinked structure of the vulcanized NBR, kinds and amounts of fillers and the like on the resistance to growth of crack by solvent of the vulcanized NBR in various kinds of solvents, it has been found that the resistance to growth of crack by solvent is not sufficiently imparted for practical use by only modifying the combination of ingredients and it has been considered that the improvement of the polymer itself is necessary. For this purpose, it has already been found that an effect is obtained by allowing the molecular weight distribution to have a peak on its low molecular weight side too, namely, have a double-peak-distribution, and by forming a blend of NBR with PVC.